


Touch

by witchy_alien



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchy_alien/pseuds/witchy_alien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto and Haru under the covers on a cold night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

Makoto's fingers lightly brush against Haru's closed eyelids, his eyelashes tickling his skin. Makoto silently but visibly breathes in, watching Haru's eyes flutter open. Haru is always moving so peacefully. He blinks, slowly lifting his head to Makoto lying next to him in the bed that is too small for both bodies.

Makoto's feet slightly dangle over the edge of the bed. He curls his knees, resting his head on his hand. Watching Haru has always left him in awe.

Haru yawns and reaches his hand out to Makoto's chest. His hand in a fist, holding onto the bigger boys' loose t-shirt. He closes his eyes and mumbles something, turning his face into the pillow.

"What was that, Haru-chan?" Makoto smiles at the smaller boy in this sleepy state.

Haru turns back to face Makoto, "Covers."

"Ah," Makoto lifts his legs and Haru does the same to rearrange the blankets from beneath them. Makoto pulls the sheets over their heads.

"Drop the chan," Haru groans, eyes still shut.

Makoto moves closer, legs wrapping around Haru's. "Of course," He pulls their bodies together.

He can feel Haru's breathing steady against his body. And it isn't long until he feels the other boy get back to sleep. Pulling away, Makoto looks at Haru. He runs his hand down his cheek, moving his index finger to Haru's lips.

This is as close as he can get. Providing warmth for Haru is always a delight. Touching Haru in such an intimate way making him feel special.

Makoto moves his hand down Haru's arm, his other hand still beneath not just him but Haru as well now. He circles his thumb over Haru's bicep, moving down slowly to his forearms and then his wrist. Haru lets out a puff of air, smiling in his sleep.

It is a special feeling under the covers.

Slipping his fingers so they intertwined with Haru's, Makoto laughs to himself. Not out of nervousness, but more because it makes his stomach flutter in such a comforting way. Warmth fills his body allowing him to drift off to sleep.


End file.
